


Born Again in the Moonlight

by GoldenCheetah54



Series: All Yours, All Mine [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCheetah54/pseuds/GoldenCheetah54
Summary: Alex and Zeb share a deep conversation after the Battle of Endor.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: All Yours, All Mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Born Again in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Fireworks boomed over the village of the Ewoks. Jubilant rebels danced and celebrated the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of Emperor Palpatine. Pilots, soldiers, and technicians alike celebrated as one. All except Garazeb Orrelios. The lasat leaned against a tree, observing the revelry. Specifically, Zeb watched his lover, Alex, from across the way, chatting with an olive-skinned pilot from Riot Squadron. Zeb desperately wanted to talk with Alex, as he had a pressing question to ask. However, Zeb found it unusually difficult to make his move.

Hera sidled up next to Zeb, holding two wooden cups.

“Hera,” Zeb said casually.

“Zeb,” Hera said back. “I never took you for a wallflower.”

“Eh, I’m not really.”

“Then why aren’t you out there dancing with your man?”

“I dunno...giving him space, I guess?” Zeb said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “That, and I can’t dance.” Hera chuckled softly.

“Well, drink this, and you’ll improve significantly,” she said, handing him one of the cups. Zeb looked down into the pale drink as if it held the answers he sought.

“I take it you haven’t asked him yet?” Hera asked Zeb, sounding vaguely disappointed. The lasat gave a nervous laugh.

“No, not yet. I guess I don’t really know _how_ to ask.”

“Are you nervous he’ll say no?”

“Course I am.”

“You’ve been together, what, four years now? Alex seems inseparable from you anytime you’re within fifty meters of him, and there’s a sizeable bet on him saying yes. I’d say the odds are in your favor. Rare for a rebel, I know, but trust me. He’d be a fool to turn down such a man,” Hera told Zeb. With the conclusion of her pep-talk, Zeb downed his drink and set his sights on his target.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Hera said as Zeb crossed the wooden floor to Alex, now standing alone. The human looked in the direction of heavy footfalls, locking eyes with Zeb as he weaved through the crowd. Finally meeting, the two shared a kiss for all to see. At this point, the amorous connection betweens Captains Kallus and Orrelios was the worst kept secret in the Rebellion, so few heads turned at this public display of interspecies affection.

“It’s so good to see you again, Alex,” Zeb said, taking small human hands in his own.

“Likewise, Zeb. I’ve missed you,” Alex responded as they rubbed their cheeks together. 

“Come take a walk with me," Zeb said, placing an arm around Alex's waist, who gestured for Zeb to lead the way. As they shuffled through the crowd, Alex managed to procure a pair of drinks for the couple to share. Free of the revelers, Alex took Zeb’s hand in his own as they walked around the Ewok village. Nothing was said, but to be in each other’s presence was enough. There were other rebels on the wooden walkways, some in pairs taking a similar romantic stroll away from the party, and others were content to walk alone.

Alex and Zeb meandered, sipping their drinks and walking where their feet took them. They came to a stop at a rotunda overlooking a sapphire blue lake refracting the pale moonlight from above. They sat, legs dangling over the edge above the still surface of the lake, enjoying the music emanating from the party. Alex leaned his head against Zeb’s shoulder.

“This is wonderful, Zeb,” Alex confessed dreamily. Zeb drew a deep breath.  _ Now or never _ , he thought.

“We could have this every day if you want,” Zeb said, breath shaky. Alex looked up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I want to share moments like this with you for the rest of my life, Alex. I want to wake up with you and watch the sunrise; to be there for you anytime you need me. I love you more than anything in life. You’ve been by my side for so much, and I want us to go from brothers-in-arms to a family. I want to be your husband. If you’ll have me,” Zeb said with all the love and affection he could put into his voice. Alex looked into Zeb’s great, green eyes.

“There is nothing that would make me happier, Zeb. You’ve changed my life in ways I  _ never _ would have predicted. You saved me from a life of evil that I didn’t have the courage to question. I’ve done too many shameful deeds, and yet here you are. You cared for me and loved me when nobody else bothered. I don’t deserve you after what I’ve done, but I would be honored to call you my husband,” Alex spoke, tears spilling from his amber eyes. Zeb placed a hand on Alex’s cheek, and he rested his forehead against Alex’s. Tears began to well in Zeb’s eyes.

“We've seen and done horrible things. We’re both scarred, broken people. And yet, we’ve created some good. Tonight, we leave our sins in the past. Tonight, we create a future where we always have each other to make it through the darkness. Tonight, we make each other whole,” Zeb vowed. The pair sat, heads resting against each other, letting their tears carry away the shame and guilt. Alex and Zeb surrendered to each other, no longer soldiers, but rather survivors. Hardened by trials unthinkable by most and tempered by a bond few could understand.

After the tears had been shed, Alex smiled slightly and adjusted himself so he could kiss Zeb. As they kissed, guilt and despair became love and belonging. Zeb pulled Alex into his lap. Alex wrapped his arms around Zeb's neck.

"Dance with me," Alex whispered against Zeb's lips. The request took Zeb by surprise but accepted it. The pair stood from the wooden deck. The music coming from the nearby party was loud enough that Alex and Zeb could stay on the moonlit platform overlooking the lake.

Zeb placed a large hand on Alex's shoulder, and Alex set his hand on the shallow curve of Zeb's waist. Alex took Zeb’s other hand in his own and raised them together. It was awkward for them to fit together, but that only made it more endearing for the two of them. Alex and Zeb gently rocked from side to side. Zeb looked down into Alex's golden eyes. He smiled. Zeb had seldom enjoyed dancing, but his partner was what made it truly magnificent.

As the music increased in tempo, Zeb spun Alex under his arm. Alex laughed as he spun, a sound neither of them have heard in a long time. Alex finished his twirl and ended close to Zeb’s chest, resting his head against the warm wall of muscle. Alex could hear Zeb’s heartbeat. Soon, a deep, baritone purr filled Alex’s ear. Zeb leaned down and planted his nose in Alex’s hair, breathing the scent that was unique to his mate.

“I love you, Garazeb.”

“I love you too, Alexsandr,” Zeb said into Alex’s soft hair. “Do you think we should head back to the party?”

“We probably should,” Alex sighed. “But I don’t think anybody would notice if you held me for a few moments longer.” Zeb squeezed Alex tighter, holding onto as much of each other as they could. Their embrace broke, and Alex and Zeb walked back into the din of the party, never letting go of each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I had some serious writer's block with this one. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you liked it! Or tell me what I can improve for next time! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never been in the situation depicted so I'm just kinda went with what I thought might be nice.


End file.
